Poisonous Kiss
by Of Stories Told
Summary: One shot for now. Bamf Harry awakes to find himself in a new world, needless to say he's not pleased. *Contains Slash and Coarse Language


**A/N: **Just a random Plot Bunny that popped into my brain earlier, it may be continued onwards at a later date but for now it's just a stand alone.

**Warnings:** Some swearing, some coarse language, a bit of crossdressing and of course a BAMF Harry just cause

**Disclaimer: **Besides OC, nothing else belongs to me

* * *

><p>He was being moved. There were arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him with a firm but gentle grip. From the strength and overall feel he would have to say whoever was holding him was male, and a tall one at that. His felt light headed and nauseous, as if someone had taken a jackhammer and gone to town with his brain. It left him feeling sluggish and uncomfortable. Even the thought of opening his eyes seemed like too much of a hassle right now.<p>

Obviously, he'd been drugged.

The man, now definitely a man in his mind thanks to their rough and guttural voice was speaking to someone, the language they spoke in was beyond him. It was definitely not english, but the sounds he heard were unlike any other language he'd ever heard before. It didn't even tease at his memory. It was odd, some of what they were saying had an almost melodic tone to it, while other parts were coarse and irritating to his ears. He held back a grimace, and simply hoped instead that he would pass out soon and not have to listen anymore to the annoying not english words that they were sprouting off their tongues.

Gently, the person holding him lowered his body onto a soft surface. It felt extremely comfortable and he was almost positive it was a bed, and a nice one at that. He wondered if they were going to leave him to sleep but quickly crossed out that idea as their voices grew louder. They seemed excited about something, almost eager. He groaned mentally to himself, when someone was that eager with something in concern to him, it usually meant he was going to have a bad time. A hand grabbed hold of his head and tilted it up as another parted his lips, forcing some sort of drink down his throat. He gagged violently at the taste. It was even worse than skele gro, and he'd thought nothing could be more disgusting than that. The liquid burned it's way down his throat, making him whimper softly at the pain. The hand holding his head up slowly laid him back down and started to caress his hair, murmuring something softly in their strange tongue. A scream tore it's way out of his throat as the unpleasant burning sensation grew to a peak. It felt as if his whole body was on fire, from the tips of his toes to even his eyelashes everything was in unbearable pain. He started to beg them mindlessly to stop the pain, hoping they would have mercy on him. But even if they understood him they did nothing, merely they continued to speak in soothing tones and caress his hair. He mentally thought to himself, as the pain seemed to somehow grow worse, that if he was ever able to find out who was touching him and had forced that drink down his throat, he would curse them without mercy. Thankfully, before he lost his mind from the agony he was feeling his consciousness blessedly receded, allowing him to fall with open arms to Morpheus realm.

He still planned to curse the swarmy bastard though… just much, much later.

* * *

><p>"Has he arrived yet?"<p>

Slowly he stirred, he took care not to move around too much, in case his body was still in pain and he was just too tired to realize it. His mouth tasted as if it was stuffed with cotton and his skull felt as if it were a few sizes too small, beyond that he was happy to note the pain from earlier seemed to be gone, though it had sapped away all of his energy with it.

"His hair… I thought you said it was black?"

His ears perked as he paid attention to the unknown voice. He was surprised that he was able to understand them, but quickly set aside that fact as he tried to figure out what they were talking about. The man speaking bore a deep baritone voice, he sounded powerful and deadly, a predator that knew he was at the top of the chain.

This person was dangerous, and knew it as well.

"... Any other complications?"

He strained to hear more of this conversation, knowing they were discussing him and any information he could gleam off of them would be valuable later on when he didn't feel like he was experiencing the worst hangover in his life. Yet it seemed the harder he tried to listen in, the harder it was for him to stay awake. Whatever they had done to him earlier was too much for his body to handle, and it seemed to be begging him for more sleep. But in this situation, with so many unknowns he feared that should he fall asleep, he wouldn't like what he woke up to next. He started slightly as a hand grabbed hold of his chin. Long nimble fingers caressed his cheeks and gently forced his eyes to open. He stared up at the blurry figure leaning over him, unable to see much about them besides their long silver hair.

"Yes… he will be a jewel…"

Harry once again fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Something was different again. He woke slowly, but with much more energy than he'd felt previously. The effects from whatever he'd been given earlier seemed to have worn off and he felt more like himself than he'd had in who knows how long a time. His mouth still felt too dry for comfort and his stomach was growling fiercely for substance. However even with those small inconveniences wearing down on him he was just happy to note that he no longer as weak as a day old pup. Hopefully he would even be able to get out of this mess now.<p>

That is if his luck decided to pay him a well timed visit.

Stretching out his body he tried to figure out more about his situation. He was still on the bed, not wrapped under the covers but on top of them. His hands were tied behind his back with what felt like iron cuffs inlaid with leather. He panicked at those for a few brief terrifying seconds before realizing they were just plain cuffs, easy for him to escape from. His feet had surprisingly been left free of any form of restraint and a small giddy feeling rose in his chest as he realized his chance of escape was growing with every passing moment. The room he was in smelled off, the scent it held quickly turning his stomach. He jumped slightly at the realization that he wasn't alone. There was a loud indescribable sound coming from in front of him and he felt slightly embarrassed over the fact that it had taken him so long to realize this. Slowly opening his eyes he studied his surroundings only to freeze in shock and horror at the sight presented to him.

It was a young teen, close to his age and dressed in a highly costumed maid's outfit. The boy had remarkably feminine features along with long golden brown hair that went to his waist in thick and wavy strands. Some of the hair was tied up with lacy ribbons but for the most part it was left free. His eyes were a warm gold while his skin lightly tanned. What stunned him however was not the boy's attire, but rather what was being done to him. The teen was bent over a stool that reached up to his waist, and was moaning loudly as the man behind him fucked him with equal vigor. The room seemed to reverberate the loud obscene sounds coming from the pair.

Harry stared on blankly, not able to fully compute just what was happening or why. The teen locked gazes with him and gave him a quick salacious grin before moaning loudly from yet another brutal thrust. The grip the man had on the boys hips seemed to tighten with the realization that they had an onlooker, and the fast pace in which they were fucking was eliciting the most perverse sounds from the younger.

Mentally Harry began to panicked. He thought back to the past few days and could have wept in relief when he noted that his body had not been touched in that way. Though, he thought grimly to himself as he withheld a shiver of fear, if things continue as they are now it won't be long before they try….

He took a moment to catalogue everything he could about his situation, while trying in vain to not pay attention to the raunchy acts being done in front of him. He was being held against his will in an unknown room, with a boy close to his age being debauched. He had no idea where he was and if he was even still in the same country he'd been in previously. The cuffs on his hands were thankfully void of magic and it was short work to unlock them. He kept up the guise that he was still restrained however, knowing if he was to escape he would only have one chance. He blanched at the realization that they had changed his clothes when he'd been unconscious. Gone were his warm jumper and jeans, in their place was an outfit similar in looks to the one the boy in front of him was wearing, the material was soft and expensive, though barely covered any of his skin leaving little to the imagination. His stomach flipped in disgust as he quickly realized why it was made that way. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep calm, knowing to panic right now would be extremely foolhardy. He would escape, of that he had no doubt, but in an unknown situation, especially one as serious and dangerous as this one, caution was most definitely advised and needed.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud cry, as the boy in front of his climaxed along with the man that had been fucking him. He watched in stunned disbelief as the teen turned around and kissed the man with vigour, thanking him for what they'd just done before reaching down and presenting himself to the man's view. The man smiled smugly before looking up at Harry, the look he gave him sending shivers of disgust down his spine. Harry quickly looked away, not sure if he could stomach much more of this. He heard a soft chuckle before the door softly opened and closed, leaving him alone with the debauched teen. Hesitantly he glanced up at the boy, blinking in surprise as he noted the way the teen was staring at him. The teen hummed thoughtfully before grabbing hold of a rag from the floor, proceeding the clean himself of the mess from earlier.

"So you're the newbie." The boy started talking, staring at him from head to toe. "You're quite pretty, I can see why master would want you."

"That man earlier." Harry started, wincing at how dry his throat was and wondering how long it been since he last drank anything. "Is he your master?"

The boy merely smiled, looking a bit off as he did so. "He's one of them."

Harry reared back in disgust as the boy threw away the rag and approached the bed. "I know it must be hard to understand right now, with your memories gone and all; but eventually you'll become so used to this life you'll wonder why you could have ever wanted something different."

Harry blinked in surprise. They seemed to be under the illusion that he was amnestic. He smiled to himself, he could use that to his advantage. Wiping the smile off his lips before the boy could see he started to question him, hoping to buy time and information on where he now was. "Where are we?" He started before frowning as the boy looked him over curiously. "And who are you?"

The boy grinned. "I am Control, where we are is of no importance." He walked over to Harry and grabbed hold of his chin. "You and I… we exist only for one purpose, and that is to please our master."

Harry tugged his chin out of the boy's grip. "So that's it? You don't even question why you're here?" He asked harshly, honestly surprised by the teen. How could he not fight back? How could he simply give in and accept this?

Control shook his head and sighed. "It's always like this with the newbies." The teen shrugged. "There is no need to think, we are conduits for our masters to use as they desire, we have no will or thought, we belong wholly to our master." He smiled sadly. "And why would you want anything different… when the world around us is too horrific for words?" He crawled onto the bed and leaned close to Harry. "Here we are cherished and cared for, objects valued and cared for by our masters." He reached over and stroked Harry's cheek. "We are beautiful and perfect dolls, following the whims of those who treat us as if we were a prized item that many would covet and beg for. So really, what more could you want?"

Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes. There were many things he wanted, and he knew he would have none of them if he stayed here… This was a world he would never be a part of, regardless of what this boy and his honeyed words had to say.

Control smiled at Harry and pulled him into a gentle hug, taking his bowed head as a sign of acceptance. "Relax." He whispered as he stroke Harry's hair softly. "Don't be scared, soon your worries and fears will be done away with, just give in…"

His words were liquid temptation.

How unfortunate it was that Harry had never been one to give in, regardless of how sweet the temptation was.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly as Control snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm?" The teen murmured as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Harry's neck. "Why?"

Harry looked up at the teen, his eyes an electric green.

"Because I know from experience that this is going to be painful."

Before the boy could even begin to ask him what he meant, Harry had quickly placed his hands on the teen's abdomen, blasting him off both Harry and the bed. The teens eyes were opened wide with shock as he crashed headfirst into the wall, making a loud booming sound as he fell harshly on the firm plaster.

Harry quickly stood up from the bed, biting his lip harshly as he experienced vertigo from the rapid movement. Not sparing the teen a second glance he ran towards the door and blasted it open. Any chance he had to play this subtly left the moment Control tried to make him accept his fate here. His anger had overwhelmed him and in hindsight blasting the somewhat insane teen into a wall wasn't one of his smartest ideas. He ran down the empty corridor, knowing that if there were guards around that they would soon be upon him. He cursed mentally when he noted the fact that the hall he was in held no windows. There was nothing around him to tell him where he was. He didn't even know if he was below ground or above it. The loud thudding sound of multiple pairs of feet sounded from behind him and he knew that it would be mere moments before he was surrounded by guards. He could only hope that they were muggle. He paused violently as two guards appeared in front of him, their faces stone cold as they reached for him. Acting without much thought he quickly stunned one and tied up the other. The still conscious guard yelled in surprise as he fell down hard on his bum.

"I'm really sorry about this." He told the slightly stunned man as he forced their eyes to meet. "But i'm on a bit of a tight schedule and can't spare any time for comfort."

He brutally forced his way into the man's mind. Skimming over his mundane memories he focused in on the place he was being kept in. Apparently it was a manor, belonging to some high ranking Noble. Harry paused in confusion at this, as more information was filtered from the man's mind into his own. This place.. wherever it was… wasn't home. In fact, he noticed with a tingle of dread, he was as far away from home as was possible. None of this… it couldn't really be… could it? Shaking his head he quickly grabbed hold of a memory showing the layout of the manor before leaving the man's mind. He'll have time enough later to worry about what he'd discovered. He'd already wasted too much time going through the guards memories. For now he'll focus on escaping, as he had no plans to be locked up in a room with Control again; once was more than enough. He looked down at the guard and cringed at the dazed, almost loopy expression the man now wore. Perhaps he'd been a tad too rough.

Leaving the two guards collapsed on the floor he hurried through the manor, cataloguing the route he was taking and fixing it to what he'd obtained from the memories he'd stolen. He was above ground, but in an area essentially cut off from the outside world where they would… he grimaced in disgust, train muggle boys to service Lords who wanted something… exotic for a change. It seemed to be a fashionable thing for some of the Lords here, as those with larger harems of muggle boys were looked on with envy and barely concealed jealousy. Somehow the fact that he was magical had escaped their notice, though he knew it had more to do with where he'd been captured then from any real oversight on their part. Regardless he was thankful, as he would have been doomed had they thought to use magic restraining cuffs on him. He paused in his thoughts as the guards from before finally caught up to him. They had the way back completely blocked and he could hear more guards coming from the front. Essentially he was trapped in. Bowing his head he snarled and curled his fingers into tight fist. He refused to allow them to… to… He shook his head. No! It wouldn't happen, he just had to think… Staring at the floor his mind blanked before an almost vicious smile found it's way onto his lips.

Looking up at the now confused guards he grinned and waved at them before pointing his hands to the ground below him.

"Bombarda!"

The loud explosion rocketed through the room and dulled his hearings as a loud ringing sound tore it's way through his ears. His sense of balance was a bit off but he was able to keep on his feet as he fell to the floor below him. The floor was empty of guards but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. He cursed loudly as he noticed this floor also lacked windows. He wanted to wring the neck of whoever had built this madhouse. Honestly this was a fire hazard if he ever saw one, not that of course that's what he should be focusing on at this moment. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, his last spell had really worn him out something fierce. He was practically running on fumes and while he'd been able to regain some energy back from whatever they'd done to him previously, it sure as hell wouldn't be enough to allow him to blow his way out of his hell hole.

Even if it would be fun to try.

He groaned as a purely insane idea floated into his head. It would be undoubtedly the stupidest thing he'd ever done if he attempted it. It would probably go wrong in so many levels and in the end he would be lucky if he ended up something less than dead. But if it worked...

"Stop!" Harry stilled as he saw Control jump down the hole he'd created moments before. The boy looked out of breath and in pain, his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and grime and he looked utterly wretched.

"Wha- How are you even moving right now?" Harry asked him in stunned amazement, a normal muggle would need medical care after what he'd done to them, and yet this teen barely looked worse for wear.

"Why are you running?!" The boy shouted angrily at Harry. "There's nothing for us out there! It's an empty and hollow world, you'll be a fool to want to escape." He held out his hand. "Please…" His eyes pleaded with Harry to give in, to accept things as they were.

Harry stared at him for a long moment before sighing and shaking his head. "Out of the two of us… I wonder which one really is the fool…"

Turning swiftly on his heel he disapparated, leaving behind stunned golden orbs.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he landed roughly on his back, his side was in pain and he grimaced at the feel of blood slowly pooling around his body from somewhere around his waist.<p>

That… had been a momentously stupid idea. Yet even as he lay on the ground, his body in pain and his breath knocked right out of him he couldn't help but grin.

After all… he was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's it for now, I hope everyone enjoyed this short tale and please leave a review if you did, i'll love to know your thoughts on it, not to mention reviews always brighten up my day. Till next time!


End file.
